I Will Be There
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Belldandy's pregnant, and Keiichi reflects on impending fatherhood. A songfic based on a KISS song.


OH! MY GODDESS-I WILL BE THERE  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I did not create, nor do I own Oh! my Goddess. Someone in Japan created it, and someone in Japan own it. For that matter, I did not write "I Will be There". Paul Stanley, Bruce Kulick, and C. Cuomo wrote it.  
  
Note: this story takes place a little more than one year after my previous O!MH story, Nothing Can Keep Me From You.  
  
For Keiichi Morisato, the past few years seemed like just a few days. Since the day he accidentially dialed the Goddess Relief line and met Belldandy, his life changed greatly. When she first came into his life, he never dreamed that it would lead to this. First, there was the events that led to his proposing to Belldandy, then their engagement, wedding, and honeymoon.   
  
The events that led to this particular day began six weeks after their wedding. One morning, Belldandy woke up slightly nauseated, and was barely able to make it to the bathroom before throwing up. She thought it was a minor thing, until she began throwing up every morning, and at other times through the day, as well as craving pickles and ice cream. Belldandy began to get concerned. "Keiichi," she said one morning. "I think there's something wrong. I keep throwing up, and I always have this craving for ice cream. In fact, Skuld tells me I eat too much ice cream. Do you have any idea what's wrong?"  
  
"I kind of have an idea," Keiichi said, with a smile beginning to form on his face. "I hope it's what I think it is. Let's go to the doctor and see."  
  
Keiichi took Belldandy to the doctor, who confirmed what Keiichi thought. Belldandy was pregnant.   
  
Later that day, Keiichi went to visit Tamiya, his old senpai, at the garage he ran, asking for a job. He explained he needed the job because of the fact that he and Belldandy were going to have an addition to their family, and Tamiya reacted the same way he did whenever anything good happened to Keiichi: he threw a party. He also gave Keiichi a job.  
  
As the weeks passed, Belldandy got over her bouts of morning sickness, but not her craving for ice cream. In fact, Skuld had to hoard it just to be able to eat any. However, under the circumstances, Skuld would have it no other way. She was happy for her sister.   
  
Normally, Belldandy insisted on doing the household chores herself. However, due to her condition, she allowed Keiichi and Megumi to help out. In fact, they ended up doing all the household chores, with a little help from Urd and Skuld.   
  
Finally, one day eight months after finding out that Belldandy was pregnant, Keiichi left for work as usual. When he arrived, Tamiya was outside waiting for him. "Morisato," Tamiya said. "Your sister called five minutes ago. Belldandy just went into labor."  
  
"Thanks," Keiichi said, jumping on his motorcycle, and racing off to the hospital. He arrived, and went to the maternity ward, where he was met by Urd.  
  
"We just got here ourselves," Urd said. "Belldandy's being admitted right now. All we can do right now is wait."  
  
Urd, Skuld, and Megumi sat in the waiting room, while Keiichi, being the father, was allowed into the delivery room with Belldandy. He held her hand as she went through labor. After several hours of labor, Belldandy gave birth to a healthy baby boy. After a while, Urd, Skuld, and Megumi were allowed to see their nephew. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Cellistin," Keiichi said. "We decided to name him after Belldandy's mentor."  
  
"Keiichi," Belldandy said, after Urd, Skuld, and Megumi left. "Do you want to hold our son?"  
  
"Our son," Keiichi said, taking Cellistin in his arms. "Right now, I'm the happiest man on the face of the Earth. I'm married to the woman of my dreams, and we just had our first child. I don't see how life can get much better than this."  
  
"It will get better," Belldandy said.  
  
As Keiichi held Cellistin in his arms, he began to think of a song he had heard on the radio the day that he and Belldandy found out that they were going to have a child. The lyrics spoke of the love between father and son, and as he held his son, he began to quietly sing the lyrics.  
  
Each and every day  
People turn away   
Change the things they feel  
Change the things they say  
  
We can never know   
Where our lives will lead  
Wherever you go   
Whenever you need   
  
I Will Be There  
Wanna be there  
I will hear you when you call  
Give you anything at all   
I Will Be There  
Anywhere  
Like a father to his son  
  
You are just a child  
All is yet to be   
Growing all the while  
Knowing when you leave  
  
I Will Be There   
Wanna be there  
Only blood will run so deep  
Seal the promise I will keep  
I Will Be There  
Anywhere   
Like a father to his son  
I can swear to only one  
  
Time moves quickly as the years go by  
All these moments slip away   
When I'm gone and life will carry on  
You will know someway   
  
I Will Be There   
I Will Be There  
I Will Be There  
Wanna be there  
Only blood will run so deep  
Seal the promise I will keep   
I Will Be There  
Like a father to his son   
I must swear to only one   
  
Keiichi then placed Cellistin in Belldandy's arms, gently kissed her on the forehead, sat down in the chair next to the bed, and drifted off to sleep, the happiest man in the world. 


End file.
